Lo prohibido de un cerezo
by Sakura-d3-Uchiha
Summary: Odiaba sentirse así. ¡No le podía estar pasando! Enamorarse de alguien tan... prohibido.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **Es mi primer fic...Bueno, en esta historia Itachi y Sakura son hermanos. Asi que, si no te gusta el incesto, por favor, abstente de leer.

_**__________________________**_

_**Lo prohibido de un cerezo…**_

_Por: __**Sakura d3 Uchiha**_

Eran las 6:00 am cuando el despertador sonó, y a pesar de ser sábado, Fugaku no permitía los excesos de sueño, así que los Uchiha comenzaban otro día de labores…y de tortura, para Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito de aquella reconocida familia.

Itachi era un joven de largo cabello negro, amarrado con una coleta baja. Tenía ojos oscuros y profundas ojeras, además de un porte envidiable. Sí, era realmente envidiado, pues, no cualquiera forma parte de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha. Su padre, Fugaku, era dueño de una magnífica empresa que luego él heredaría…Uchiha´s Company.

Pero a pesar de todas las comodidades que el joven de 21 años tenía no era muy feliz que digamos, había algo…más bien alguien que lo perturbaba, que le quitaba el sueño, que ocupaba sus pensamientos…

_¡Pero no se puede maldición!_

Debía ser consciente, y de veras trataba de serlo, pero aquella sonrisa lo desconcertaba. Era terrible para él sentir "algo" por "alguien" tan…prohibido.

_Mi propia hermana…_

Sí, era Sakura Uchiha, su propia hermana menor quien lo tenía así. Esa chica de extravagante cabello rosa, ojos jade y angelical sonrisa lo había cautivado, y por más que trataba de alejarla de su mente le era imposible. La muchachita de apenas 15 años lo traía loco…

_Debo estar demente…_

El azabache se levantó con pesar de su mullida cama, para dirigirse a la ducha. Quizá un poco de agua fría le aclare los pensamientos…

Ya vestido, salió de su habitación, y al caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión que tenía por hogar, apareció ella, con su inocente sonrisa.

- Buenos días o_nii-chan!- _saludó alegremente la ojijade

- Hola- respondió Itachi con voz apagada.

Y sin más interacción, el joven retomó su camino, hacia el comedor.

Sakura lo miró mientras se alejaba, con ojos tristes. No le gustaba nada el trato tan frío que su hermano tenía con ella. No lo entendía, hace unos dos meses todo iba tan bien hasta que…Itachi cambió, drásticamente.

_¿Qué pasó, onii-chan…?_

_**X-X-X-X**_

La familia se encontraba reunida tomando desayuno en silencio, cuando la dulce señora Mikoto habló:

- Itachi-chan, ¿estás bien? Te ves enfermo…

El joven levantó la vista de su plato con hotcakes y miró a su madre.

- es cierto! –apoyó Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado de Itachi- si hasta tienes más ojeras de lo común- añadió delineando con su dedo índice la ojera izquierda de su hermano, quien se inquietó un poco.

_No…de nuevo no…_

Odiaba el cosquilleo en su estómago cuando Sakura estaba cerca suyo, aunque no podía negar que en cierto modo era agradable y…cálido… ¡Pero estaba mal! Asi que con brusquedad, apartó la mano de la pelirosa de su rostro.

- No me pasa nada- dijo cortante y se levantó de la mesa- Voy a salir, con permiso.

Y se retiró de la mesa. La chica bajó la vista a su café. Definitivamente, el trato de su hermano le dolía bastante…

- Itachi – esta vez fue Fugaku quien habló.

El aludido detuvo su paso y sin voltear, respondió:

- ¿qué sucede?

- lleva a tu hermana contigo- esbozó sin más el severo hombre.

El Uchiha mayor se tensó, ¿salir con Sakura? ¡Eso era imposible para él!

Iba a negarse pero al ver la mirada suplicante de su hermanita…no supo qué decir…

_Sólo una salida…¿qué de malo puede suceder? ¡Aah parezco un crio evitándola!_

Dio un largo suspiro.

- Hijo- lo llamó Mikoto- es solo por esta vez, con tu padre vamos a salir y no queremos dejar a Sakura-chan sola… Además, ustedes antes siempre salían juntos, no veo porqué ahora no.

Bien dicho. Antes… no ahora que Itachi siente "cosas" por su hermana…

- Está bien…-aceptó él resignado.

Los labios de la jovencita se curvaron en una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa, en dirección a su hermano.

-voy a cambiarme de ropa, no me tardo ¿si?- le susurró al estar al lado de él, dándole por último, un beso en la mejilla.

Itachi se sentó a ver televisión mientras esperaba a su hermana, y, sin pensarlo, se llevo la mano derecha a su mejilla, donde Sakura le había besado. No consiguió restarle importancia a aquella insignificante muestra de cariño y pensó con algo de tristeza:

_Cariño fraternal… nada más._

_**X-X-X-X**_

Sakura Uchiha se vestía en su alcoba. Se puso unos jeans desteñidos, una polera ajustada roja con rayas horizontales negras y unos convers negros. Luego de delinearse un poco los ojos salió en busca de su hermano mayor.

Lo vió embobado, frente al televisor, al parecer ni siquiera sabía qué estaba viendo. Rió para sí, y llamó a Itachi.

Se despidieron de sus padres y partieron. El azabache vestía una camisa negra un poco abierta en el pecho y un pantalón de tela del mismo color. No pasaba inadvertido frente a las chicas, claro que no, y es que el Uchiha era bastante atractivo.

Por alguna razón, las miradas lujuriosas que las chicas le dedicaban a su hermano no le agradaban para nada a la ojijade, quien, en un acto de celos, se abrazó fuerte a él. Itachi se sorprendió ante tal movimiento y trató de apartarla, sin mayores resultados claro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- preguntó el azabache desconcertado

La niña se sonrojó y dijo con voz temblorosa:

- yo…no quiero que te miren…

Itachi la miró unos momentos, y sonrió sin que ella lo viera.

_Es tan adorable…_

Correspondió el abrazo y caminaron hacia una heladería de por ahí cerca y compraron unos helados. De fresa para Sakura y de mora para Itachi.

_Me siento tan bien con Itachi onii-chan…_

Caminaron por la ciudad, charlando y riendo, como solían hacerlo antes…

_Y si… ¿se lo digo?_

No perdía nada en intentarlo, además…ya estaba cansado de evitarla, quería afrontar las cosas, él no era ningún cobarde después de todo…

Llegaron a un parque, y como estaban en plena primavera, los arboles estaban adornados de flores de cerezo. Sakura estaba fascinada, siempre le habían encantado los cerezos. Itachi la miraba con ternura, ver esa sonrisa alegre en el rostro de su hermanita realmente lo hacía feliz…

- _onii-chan _ven! –exclamó Sakura. Y tomando al azabache de la mano, corrió hacia un estanque en medio del parque.

Se sentaron a la orilla de dicho lugar. La pelirosa miraba con una sonrisa el agua llena de pétalos de cerezo.

- Que romántico ¿no crees?- comentó ella

Itachi sonrió y respondió:

.- Si lo es…

- _Onii-chan, _¿tienes novia?- preguntó con curiosidad y un poco temerosa la chica.

Él meditó unos momentos.

- No, pero…estoy enamorado de alguien- respondió mirando el despejado cielo.

Eso le dolió a la pelirosa.

Pero no era lógico…¿por qué debería dolerle que Itachi estuviera enamorado? Es más, debería alegrarse por él pero…no podía.

Fijó su verde mirada en su helado de fresa, por motivos que ella desconocía sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, el azabache se percato de ello.

- Sakura?- la llamó con tono preocupado.

- me…-respondió rápido ella- me alegra mucho que…tengas a alguien especial- concluyó mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

Pero no era una sonrisa feliz como hace un rato, e Itachi se sintió mal por eso.

_Soy un imbécil…_

- ¿C-cómo se llama?- tartamudeo ella.

El Uchiha mayor dejo su helado de mora a un lado y tomo la barbilla de Sakura, haciendo que lo mirase. Ella lo miro extrañada, y el azabache notó como sus orbes jade estaban cristalinos. Sonrió dulcemente, algo extraño en él.

- ¿Onii-chan…? Lo llamó ella.

Itachi se acercó su rostro al de ella con lentitud. Cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios, él con suavidad le susurró:

- Se llama Sakura Uchiha…

Y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Al comienzo Sakura abrió desmesuradamente, pero luego…luego se sintió feliz, inmensamente feliz. Mantuvieron sus labios unidos unos momentos, cuando Itachi decidió acariciar la boca de la pelirosa con la suya, moviendo sus labios suavemente, y sin miramientos, ella correspondió a su hermano, con torpeza, si, pero a Itachi le encantó.

Era su primer beso después de todo.

Él lamió las comisuras de la ojijade, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ella cedió. Abrió su boca y el azabache exploró cada rincón, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor dulce de los carnosos labios de Sakura.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron fijamente unos momentos, y Sakura se abrazó a Itachi con fuerza.

- Te amo…mi niñita- murmuró él.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, porque tanto dolor cuando la ignoraba, porque los celos, porque ese apego tan grande… Depositó un casto beso en los labios de su hermano, y sonriendo tímidamente, le dijo:

- Y yo a ti, Itachi-kun…

Se quedaron así un buen rato, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sabían de sobra que lo que habían comenzado estaba mal, que era totalmente inmoral, pero aún así…se amaban, no podían evitarlo, y lucharían contra lo que fuese por estar juntos…siempre.

_Todo…por mí prohibida cereza…_


End file.
